1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a dual-band antenna unit and, more particularly, to a dual-band antenna unit comprising a plurality of antennas with various frequency bands with excellent signal transmission quality.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The currently available wireless products, such as wireless network base stations, have to provide 11b/g and 11a antennas with various frequency bands. Therefore, at least two antennas (each for one frequency band) are required to meet the requirement, which leads to difficulty in product design.
Therefore, there exists a need in providing a dual-band antenna unit so that the number of antennas can be reduced to achieve lower cost while remaining the signal transmission quality.